Brighton
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Machyua (Wife) |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 4: The Dungeon |class =Axe Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Brighton is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A former knight of Manster, he defects from his knighthood to join Ced's Magi Squad. Brighton is also Machyua's lover. Profile Brighton first appears in Chapter 4, where, under orders from Ced, he, along with Machyua and Lara, breaks into the Manster dungeons to rescue Leif after the prince is captured by Raydrik. Brighton then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He returns home to Manster thereafter, working to restore it to its former prosperity and imparting swordsmanship skills to the people. Brighton also marries Machyua and opens a small shop with her. Personality Due to his limited characterisation, not much is known of Brighton. But from what little screen-time he has, it can be deduced that he has a strong sense of righteousness, one that motivated him to turn away from his homeland in order to join the rebellion. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats *'5 when dismounted Growth Rates |70% |30% |5% |25% |30% |15% |35% |20% |1% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Supports |} Overall Brighton is a solid unit with average stats across the board. He also comes with respectable Build, and is also equipped with the ability to fight either mounted or unmounted. He also comes with the Wrath skill, meaning every initial attack performed during the enemy phase will be a critical hit. Brighton is especially useful in Chapter 4. Although he is placed at a weapon disadvantage against the Soldier reinforcements due to being dismounted, he is able to capture most of them, inflict double attacks on some of them, and even perform critical strikes on any of them who approach him first. Brighton becomes even more adept at capturing enemies while mounted, especially if he is armed with the Brave Axe. To further amplify the accuracy of his Wrath hits, Brighton should be armed with the Skill and Luck Rings. Boosting his growth rates in these stats with Scrolls is also helpful. Keeping Machyua nearby will also help him benefit from support bonuses. Quotes Death Quote Escape Quote Endings '''Brighton - Knight of Manster (マンスターの騎士 Mansutā no kishi) :"Returning to Manster, Brighton devoted himself to its reconstruction, and also taught swordplay to all who wished to learn. After the city had been stabilized, he went on to open a small store with his new wife." Etymology "Brighton" is a name coming from Old English, meaning "Beorhthelms farmstead". Gallery File:BrightonTCG.jpg|Brighton as he appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Axe Knight. File:BrightonFE5.png|Brighton's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Brighton as an Axe Knight.JPG|Brighton as an Axe Knight in Thracia 776. File:Brighton FE5 Unmount Axe Knight.png|Brighton as an unmounted Axe Knight in Thracia 776. Brighton as a Great Knight, mounted.JPG|Brighton as a Great Knight, mounted Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters